Dart Monkey
The Dart Monkey is the first and cheapest monkey, it has eight upgrades (two paths, four upgrades each) which can go all four one way but will stop at two the other way. It costs $170 on Easy, $200 on Medium, and $220 on Hard. The Dart Monkey is the basic monkey and throws one dart that pops one bloon (without upgrades). This is the most efficient first monkey to use at the start since you can get four upgrades (2,2) and buy the monkey, before even starting the game. Upgrades [[Note- This is not my article, it is takes from the Bloons Wiki]] Path 1 Long Range Darts Cost: $75 (Easy), $90 (Med), $95 (Hard) Description: Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. As the name implies, the Dart Monkey will gain more range, and it will also gain a green bandana. Enhanced Eyesight Cost: $100 (Easy), $120 (Med), $130 (Hard) Description: Increase attack range even further and allows Dart Monkey to shoot Camo Bloons. The Dart Monkey will get a range boost just a bit larger than an un-upgraded Super Monkey, will detect Camo Bloons, and will also gain a red bandana. --If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 2 upgrades-- Spike-o-pult Cost: $425 (Easy), $500 (Med), $540 (Hard) Description: Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-pult, a powerful tower that hurls a large spiked ball instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop 18 bloons. The Dart Monkey will gain a wooden catapult with a spiked ball inside. It will lose its bandana. Shoots at a medium-slow fire rate, and each ball pops 18 bloons. If the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is turned on, the spiked ball will still explode if it pops 18 Bloons. Juggernaut Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $1275 (Easy), $1500 (Med), $1620 (Hard) Description: Hurls a giant unstoppable killer spiked ball that can pop lead bloons and excels at crushing ceramic bloons. The Dart Monkey will keep all of the same features as before, only this time a giant, killer spiked ball will be fitted inside. Each ball can pop lead, does extra damage to ceramics, and pop 101 bloons (103 if upgraded to 4/2). If the Premium Upgrade Splodey Darts is turned on, it is possible for the spiked ball to explode if it pops 100 (or 103) bloons. Path 2Edit Path 2 Sharp Shots Cost: $120 (Easy), $140 (Med), $150 (Hard) Description: Can pop 1 extra bloon per shot. Dart Monkey gains a green bandana, and each shot from the dart monkey will carry on its path if it pops a bloon, until it pops another bloon. Razor Sharp Shots Cost: $145 (Easy), $170 (Med), $185 (Hard) Description: Can pop 2 extra bloons per shot. Dart Monkey gains a red bandana, and each shot from the dart monkey will keep flying until it pops a 3rd bloon. --If you upgrade past here, you will be locked out of any further Path 1 upgrades-- Triple Darts Cost: $280 (Easy), $330 (Med), $355 (Hard) Description: Throws 3 darts at a time instead of 1. Dart Monkey gains an elite black bandana with red in the middle, and also gains a quiver of darts. The diversity between the darts is roughly the same as an un-upgraded Dartling Gun's spread. Each dart pops three bloons. Super Monkey Fan Club Unlock: Rank 19 Cost: $6800 (Easy), $8000 (Med), $8640 (Hard) Description: Super Monkey Fan Club Ability: Converts up to 10 nearby dart monkeys into Super Monkeys for 10 seconds. - (This ability can stack!) Dart Monkey loses the bandana and gains a green cloak with a green visor, a quiver full of darts, and a Super Monkey suit underneath. Gains the ability, the Super Monkey Fan Club Ability, which turns up to ten Dart Monkeys into Super Monkeys for fifteen seconds. If there are more than ten Dart Monkeys and the ability is used, the Dart Monkeys with the highest upgrades will become Super Monkeys. If all have the same upgrades, the ones nearest to the Ability Dart Monkey will become Super Monkeys. Imagethatisboss.jpg Longrangedarts.jpg Enhancedeyesight.jpg Spikeopult.jpg Juggernaut.jpg Sharpshots.jpg Extrasharpshots.jpg Tripledarts.jpg Supermonkeyfanclub.jpg